A Slip of the Tongue
A Slip of the Tongue is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. It was a pre-order bonus from Wal-Mart in Canada and the US and Play in the UK. According to Play.com, it came with the game soundtrack. JB Hi Fi Australia and New Zealand also have this case exclusive to JB Hi Fi pre-orders. It is now a story case in the The Complete Edition of the game. Description A seemingly run of the mill car theft ends up sparking an explosive investigation into the largest auto fraud racket the city has ever seen. Persons of Interest *Cliff Harrison - The apparent new owner of a stolen car. *Richard Coombs - The owner of Coombs Automotive. *Jean Archer - One of the transport mules. *James Belasco - The other transport mule. *Gordon Leitvol - The owner of Marquee Printing Company. *Steven Bigelow - An associate of Gordon Leitvol. Objectives *Investigate Stolen Vehicle Report *Investigate Coombs Automotive *Investigate Jean Archer's Address *Trace Address for Marquee Printing *Investigate Marquee Printing *Interrogate James Belasco *Apprehend Jean Archer *Investigate 58 Industrial Street *Apprehend Gordon Leitvol Achievements and Trophies *The Printer's Devil *Racing For Pinks *Femme Imbécile *Chop Shop *Nowhere In A Hurry Walkthrough Captain Leary informs you that a stolen vehicle from the hot sheet has been spotted. 6 West Second Street When you get there, a short cutscene will occur before you'll have to chase the driver. Disable his vehicle before he is stopped by uniformed backup in order to earn the Nowhere in a Hurry Achievement/Trophy. Interview Cliff Harrison: This is where you get the first pinkslip for the Racing For Pinks Achievement Coombs Automotive Co. Once you get there, you'll be greeted with a sales pitch from the owner, Richard Coombs. He'll tell you not to take another step, but you'll have to go to him in order to proceed. After a short cutscene, you follow him into his office where he'll give you two new clues: This is where you get the second pinkslip for the Racing For Pinks Achievement Interview Richard Coombs: Before leaving, use the nearby gamewell or just get in your car to use the police radio. 146 North Fremont Avenue When you arrive, you'll discover that the registered address is an empty lot. Central Police Station Speak with the watch commander before going to interview James Belasco in room 2. Interview James Belasco: Before you get to ask him questions, he'll give you another clue: This is where you get the third of the pinkslips for the Racing For Pinks Achievement. When your interview is finished a cutscene will occur, where Ray Pinker will give you another clue: Go towards the entrance, and the watch commander will stop and talk to you. He'll tell you that Jean Archer was seen at the Western Union less than a minutes' run from Central. Run out of the station and turn left. Cross the road at the intersection, and turn left when you get to the other side. From here, just keep running straight. Alternatively, get in your car and drive, or ask Bekowsky to drive. Be aware, it is possible to miss her, and doing so will only allow you to get a maximum of 4 stars for this case. Western Union Office Approach Archer at the counter and question her. Interview Jean Archer: After this interview, if you correctly branch all questions, you receive the achievement Femme Imbécile Marquee Printing Company Go into the building, and speak to Gordon Leitvol. Interview Gordon Leitvol: After your conversation, Leitvol will let you see his ledger. Select any row where Bigelow was the customer. 58 Industrial Street Prepare for a shootout. Take out the goons on the ground floor, before going up to the first floor. You can get Chop Shop if you kill at least one of the goons with the engine block that's hanging from the door that your partner is at here. You'll find Steven Bigelow and the following clues in his office: The Box of pinkslips is the last you need for the Racing For Pinks Achievement Interview Steven Bigelow: Marquee Printing Company Interview Gordon Leitvol: Case Notes With the theft racket smashed, Leitvol and his cronies will climb over one another to cut a deal. Bugs/Glitches *On rare occasions, the "Details of Transaction" question won't show up during the Richard Coombs interview, even if you chose the correct responses to Cliff Harrison and inspected all of the clues, making it impossible to complete the case. Restarting the game and redownloading the case from the in-game store should fix this problem. *After the shootout in the chop shop, when talking to Steven Bigelow after tossing his office, a scream is heard and the camera moves inside Phelps. The notebook is open but the player is unable to select a question or exit the conversation. Quitting to the main menu and resuming the game from the recent save point will solve the problem. (PC) Availability Initially, this case was made available for customers who pre-order L.A. Noire from Wal-Mart exclusively. However, A Slip of the Tongue is now available on PlayStation Network ($3.99), Xbox LIVE Marketplace (320 MS Points), as a part of the Rockstar Pass and as part of the Complete Edition of L.A. Noire on steam. Notes *After meeting with Richard Coombs, you can choose to take one of his cars on the lot that are for sale (if you're going for the Auto Fanatic achievement, there are several cars that will likely unlock here). Whether you drive one away or simply hop in to one for the unlock, Stefan Bekowsky will say, "I like your thinking, Phelps. Call it evidence. The guy's an asshole. He can pick it up from the pound." *You can drive a car with a 'For Sale' sign on its windshield by taking it off Coombs' used car lot. *Stefan is shown lighting a cigarette and smoking several times in this case. *In a conversation, Phelps and Bekowsky will mention the Black Dahlia, which will be the central in Homicide cases later, and Cole will even ask about the progress Homicide are making. *The ending on this particular case depends on the player's performance. If they performed well, Captain Leary will be very bright from the good press and praise Phelps on his work. But, if a major part of the questioning is failed, the Captain will berate both Bekowsky and Phelps and kick a bucket at Cole in the end of the cutscene. Video Gallery Lanoire-aslipofthetongue.jpg Category:Traffic Category:Downloadable content Category:L.A. Noire